


Life After Death: Prologue

by InsomniousLuci



Category: Obey me!
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniousLuci/pseuds/InsomniousLuci
Summary: Author’s Note: This is my first multi-chapter fic as well as my first Obey Me! fic that isn’t smut. I really hope you like it, it’s a little angsty and deals with MC losing contact with the demon bros and then being reunited with them in the afterlife. Please let me know what you think! Also, this fic is Lucifer biased so if you’re not a fan of Lucifer I’m sorry, but I hope maybe you’ll still enjoy it! (Also there are a couple small typos I will fix eventually, sorry about that)
Relationships: MC x Lucifer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my first multi-chapter fic as well as my first Obey Me! fic that isn’t smut. I really hope you like it, it’s a little angsty and deals with MC losing contact with the demon bros and then being reunited with them in the afterlife. Please let me know what you think! Also, this fic is Lucifer biased so if you’re not a fan of Lucifer I’m sorry, but I hope maybe you’ll still enjoy it! (Also there are a couple small typos I will fix eventually, sorry about that)

Growing up in church, I had always been taught that Hell was a torturous place. I remember my pastor describing it as a lake of fire, where you burn alive for all eternity. Even after I grew up and let go of my religious ties, this idea of Hell never truly left my mind. I wasn’t sure if there even was an afterlife, but if there was, I certainly didn’t want to know what Hell was like. That all changed in my mid 20’s. I was living alone in the city, and I had cut ties with the rest of my family. It was then that Hell became the most welcoming place I had ever known.

The exchange program at RAD was my second chance at living a happy life and building real, meaningful relationships. And I have been grateful for it my whole life. Of course I was pretty shocked when I suddenly woke up in a dark, unfamiliar place. But soon I felt reassured as a man looked down at me with a warm smile. I suppose that comfort turned back to confusion once I learned I was looking at none other than Diavolo, the son of the Demon King himself, and that I was in a place called the Devildom. However, despite my initial doubts, the year I spent there turned out to be the best year of my life.

After the exchange program ended, I kept in touch regularly with my new family of demons. We had a lot of fun spending time both in the human realm and in the Devildom. But as time went on, I started to become aware of a problem. I was 24 when I first went to the Devildom, but before I knew it, I was turning 30, and then 40. I couldn’t bare to look at myself in the mirror, knowing I was growing old but the demon brothers were still looking as young as ever. 

Lucifer was perhaps the most handsome of them all, at least in my eyes. He had been known as the most beautiful angel in Heaven before the fall, and he was certainly the most magnificent creature I had ever laid my eyes on. Even in my youth, I never understood what he saw in me, a plain old human. But despite my insecurities, I can honestly say that Lucifer made me feel more loved than I had ever felt before. We spent as much time as we could together. Of course he stayed pretty busy with his work serving Diavolo and leading the student council, but many of our free days were spent together, falling farther in love. But as I started noticing crow’s feet around my eyes and wavy wrinkles across my forehead, I felt nothing but sorrow. I didn’t feel that I deserved to be loved by the most beautiful being in all of the three realms.  
  
Lucifer didn’t totally understand my feelings when I finally discussed it with him, and to be honest, he was angry with me. We had spent years loving each other and now I seemingly wanted it all to end. I only hoped he knew that it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. To let go of the one thing you hold dear is something I’d never wish upon anyone. Although he was hurt and confused, Lucifer honored my wishes, and stopped visiting me. He refused to break our pact, however, saying that he’d be by my side in a moment’s notice if I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The last contact I had with Lucifer was a letter that I found outside my door one day. In fact, it was seven letters all bundled together. A final goodbye from each brother. I’m not sure if I’d ever cried as hard as I did while reading them. I certainly haven’t cried that hard since.

To be honest, I lived the rest of my life never feeling as strongly about anything as I once had. Yes, I made a few new friends, traveled to a few new places, and tried to make the most of it. But things were never really the same. Sometimes I even wished for death, because at least then I might be reunited with the demons once again. But every time I would start to go down that road, I would push those thoughts to the back of my mind. The idea of death made me feel uneasy. You’d think the opposite would be true, since I had a better understanding of the afterlife than most humans ever would. But there were still so many unanswered questions. I wasn’t even sure if I’d end up back in the Devildom. Perhaps I’d be sent to the Celestial Realm instead, although I never really felt like that was in the cards for me.

Even if I did return to the Devildom post-mortem, would the brothers welcome me? Would they be angry with me for shunning them? Maybe they wouldn’t even remember me. Surely they’d moved on. After all, Diavolo continued the exchange program since I’d left. There had been several new human students throughout the years. I had to have been replaced in their hearts at some point.

I pondered these things for many years. But eventually I knew it wouldn’t be long before my questions would be answered. My kidneys were failing, and breathing was a chore. My back and hips ached from lying in a hospital bed all day and night. I could have chosen dialysis, or a ventilator, but I didn’t see the use. I had no family, and my friends had already passed on. I knew that there was something waiting for me on the other side. I wasn’t exactly sure what, but at least I knew it wasn’t just darkness and silence. I opted for a hospice program, where I could spend my last days in my own bed, waiting for the next chapter to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear the birds chirping outside my window, and the heat of the morning sun fell over my face. Although I felt it was time for me to wake up, my eyes were just too tired to open. My limbs too tired to move. I lay still, and just listened. After a while, the birds fell silent, and the warmth of the sun left my cheeks. 

I took in the silence, the nothingness. I’m not sure how much time had passed, but eventually, I felt the strength to open my eyes. As I did, I found that everything was blurry. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. But then, a figure entered into my line of sight, and eventually he came into focus.

He was a short man, with long, dark hair. I didn’t recognize him. His suit was black, but he wore a red tie. He leaned over to look into my eyes, a rather blank expression on his face. 

“Hello, welcome to the Devildom.” He said, giving a small bow. “My name is Charon.”

“Hello...” I replied, finally able to speak. 

“I imagine you’re a little overwhelmed right now, after such a transition. Would you mind providing me with some information about yourself, so that I can assist you? Let’s start with religious background. When you were living, what were your beliefs on—“  
  


“I’ve been here before.” I interrupted.

“Oh...? You must still be confused. You see, this is—“ 

“I know, the Devildom. I’ve been here. I was an exchange student at RAD.” 

“Ah I see! One of Diavolo’s beloved exchange students. Well, that’s wonderful news! If I’m not mistaken, you’re the first one to return to the Devildom in this manner.” He smiled, finally showing some emotion.

“By ‘in this manner’ I’m assuming you mean death.” I said sarcastically.

“Yes, that is what I meant. Well it’s good to know that I don’t have to do my usual spiel. However, I would still like to know more about you before we proceed. What’s your name? And what year did you attend RAD?” He asked. I told him my name, and explained that I was the first human exchange student in the entire program, along with one other. He nodded and gestured off to the side. As my vision became clearer, I saw another demon standing over to the right of us, pen and paper in hand. 

“Write a note for Diavolo, he’ll want to know that his student has returned.” He commanded.   
  


“Wait!” I shouted. Charon gave me a puzzled look. “I’m not sure if I want anyone to know I’m here yet. I’d like to have some time to get adjusted before I have to see anyone I know.”

“Hmm... very well then. But Diavolo won’t be happy if you don’t show yourself eventually. He’ll be so upset if he finds out his very first exchange student was here and he wasn’t even informed. So this is what I can do. You have three days. After that, I must speak to Diavolo about your arrival. That should give you enough time to get yourself together.” He said. 

“Okay, fine.” I agreed reluctantly.

“Great. Now, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying. We provide lodging for newcomers for a limited time, but eventually you’ll have to find your own living situation, just like in your former life.” He explained. “Oh! I almost forgot. What form will you be taking?”

“I’m sorry?” I asked. “What form?”

“Yes, what form will you choose to appear in? You can’t just be a soul forever.” He looked me up and down. I looked down too and realized there were no feet underneath me. I tried to reach out my arms but I didn’t have any. I was just a floating cloud of particles.

“Oh, wow... um...well I want to look like myself. But when I was young. Age 24, to be exact.”

“Alright, that can be done. Just be aware that you will still age from that point, just much, much more slowly than a human would age. But you probably knew that already. Now, come this way.”

Charon turned and walked toward a door that stood on its own, seemingly leading to nowhere. He opened it, and I followed him through. As we passed the threshold, everything grew dark. But once we reached the next room, I realized I had changed. I looked down at my hands and feet, and reached up to feel my face. I was happy to know that I had all of those things again. I looked around at the room. There was a small bed in the corner, a television, and a small bathroom. 

“This is where you’ll be staying for now. I will return in three days to check on you. Remember, if you haven’t spoken to Diavolo by then, I’ll have to do it for you. But until then, take some time to get settled. I’ll see you soon.” Charon bowed and left the room from the same door we came in, and as he closed it, it vanished. 

The first thing I did was run to the restroom, hoping to find a mirror. There was one, and I couldn’t believe what I saw in the reflection. I was young again. I hadn’t seen myself this way in so long, except for in photos. I began to cry, running my fingers through my dark hair, and feeling my soft face. I wept tears of joy, feeling like myself for the first time in many, many years.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in bed for a while to process everything that was happening. I was glad that I had made it back to the Devildom, but I was so nervous about seeing everyone again. I felt so many different emotions, and they were all clouding my brain. I had missed the demon brothers so much, I really wanted to see them again. But I wasn’t sure if they’d feel the same way. Especially Lucifer. I knew he was really upset when I decided to cut ties. For all I knew, he could have lied to his brothers about my disappearance, just like he lied about putting Belphegor in the attic all those years ago.   
  


I was only making myself feel sick with worry, lying there, sulking. So I decided to step out for some fresh air. I thought maybe I could stop by some familiar spots to feel more at ease. Plus, I was getting hungry. So I decided to head to Hell’s Kitchen.   
  


I entered the restaurant cautiously, looking around to make sure I didn’t see anyone I knew. It was pretty empty, in fact the only other people I saw were a few demons sitting at a corner table, chatting over lunch. Still, I planned to just get a carry out order. I didn’t want to hang around too long. I placed my order with the hostess and stood over to the side to wait for my meal.   
  


Suddenly my fear became a reality. The door opened and I heard two familiar voices. I didn’t turn my head completely, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that it was Beelzebub and Asmodeus.

“I’m going to order the extra large platter. And then I’ll probably want a couple of the specialty chocolate cakes for dessert.” I heard Beel say.   
  


“Whatever you want, Beel! I owe you for helping me move the furniture around in my room, so it’s on me. Go nuts!” Asmo replied.

I was panicking, but I knew I had to stay calm so that I wouldn’t draw any attention to myself. I quickly stepped toward the window and pretended to be looking out at the street. Surely they wouldn’t recognize the back of my head.   
  


I heard the waitress greet them, and luckily she took them to their seats right away. And then, with perfect timing, the hostess brought my food out to me. I thanked her and quickly made my exit.   
  


When I got back to my room I finally sighed in relief. That was a very close call. It seemed stupid to be so afraid, but even if I did plan to eventually see the brothers again, I didn’t want it to happen like that. It took a while before I could calm down enough to eat, but eventually I did, and with nothing else to do, I went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the next day in the room, terrified to step outside. I had come so close to being seen by Beel and Asmo that I couldn’t take any chances. I slept most of the day, just trying not to overthink myself into a panic attack. 

It was sometime around 3 pm on the third day that I heard a knock on the door. I peaked through the peep hole and saw Charon. I slowly opened it, waving him in. 

“Hello again. How are you doing? Getting adjusted?” He asked.

“I don’t know, to be honest. But I’m doing my best.” I replied.

“Well, I suppose you know why I’m here. So, have you spoken with Diavolo yet?”

“No. But I’ve decided I’ll go ahead and allow you to notify him of my arrival. I actually have something else to do that’s really important, so it would be best if you could just talk to him for me.” 

“Oh? What’s so important?” Charon asked.

“Well, you see when I lived here before, I lived with the leaders of the student council. I need to go see them.” I explained.   
  
“Ah, yes. Lucifer and his brothers. I know them. Well it sounds like that is an important visit to make after all. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to see you again.”

“Yeah...I hope so...”

“Well then it’s settled. I’ll have a note sent to Diavolo immediately. You go on then and see your friends.” Charon nodded and stepped back toward the door, opening it. He looked back and gave a little wave. “Welcome back, and enjoy life after death.” 


	6. Chapter 6

I stood and examined myself in the mirror. It was going to be a while before I felt like the reflection I was seeing was actually me. I only hoped I wouldn’t look like a total stranger to the brothers. I took a deep breath, and held back tears. This was it, I couldn’t put it off any longer. I headed out the door and made my way to the House of Lamentation. 

As I approached the house, I was reminded of how massive it was. I couldn’t believe how small it had seemed in my memory. I slowly pushed the gate open and shuffled up the steps to the front door. I knocked three times and waited for a response, the silence making every second feel like an eternity. I paced back and forth for a moment, and laughed quietly at my own stupidity. Of course no one was going to answer a knock at the door, they probably didn’t even hear it. I was going to have to let myself in. 

I took a deep breath and held it as I turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. I stuck only my head in at first, and just as I had suspected, no one was around. I finally exhaled and quietly slid inside, gently closing the door behind me. As I looked up at the high ceiling and massive staircase, I felt like I had been overtaken by a powerful wave. I clenched my fists to keep the tears at bay. The place I had called home, the only place that every felt truly deserving of that title. It hadn’t changed a bit. I walked over to a photo on the wall, a portrait of the 7 brothers. I ran my fingers over the ornate frame, taking a moment to admire each of their faces. 

The silence was suddenly interrupted by the sound of something hitting the floor and shattering behind me. I whipped around and was instantly frozen in place as I saw Mammon standing there, staring back at me. He was also as still as a statue. I slowly looked down and saw that he had dropped the glass he was holding, water quickly running over the marble tile. I looked back up at his face and his expression had not changed. His eyes were wide and his lips only slightly parted. 

“H..Hello, Mammon.” I said softly, trying to keep my voice down. Mammon did not reply. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths before opening them again. 

“This...isn’t real...” he finally stuttered, slowly stepping toward me. I moved toward him too, reaching out my hand. He looked down at my hand and back up at me, and then slowly lifted his own hand to meet mine. I gently laid my hand on top of his.

“I am real...this is real...” my voice trembled. “I’m sorry.” I began to tear up, unsure of what to say. Mammon was still in shock, still unable to do anything but stare at me in awe. Suddenly I saw someone else come in and turned my head to find that it was Levi. He stopped in his tracks and examined the situation, a confused look on his face. He quickly began to walk backwards out the same way he came in, and after a moment he returned, as if he too was trying to determine whether this was all really happening. 

“What the hell?” He said, louder than I would have preferred. 

“Hi, Levi...I uh...I’m back.” I managed a smile, though tears were now streaming down my cheeks. I sniffled and looked back to realize that Mammon was gone. Before I could even look for him, people started piling into the room. Satan practically slid to a stop as he rushed in, followed by Beel and Asmo. Mammon reappeared behind them, and I realized he had went to tell them I was here. 

“S...See! I told ya I’m not crazy!” He shouted, pointing at me. 

“It really is you...” Satan said as he walked toward me, grabbing my shoulders and looking in my eyes.

“I can’t believe it!” Asmo sobbed, nearly knocking me over as he threw his arms around me. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted from behind, and recognized Beel’s strong grip. He was laughing, and he spun me around in a circle.

“Welcome home!” He chuckled, gently setting me back on my feet. I smiled at all of them and started crying even harder, unable to hold back any longer as they embraced me. Mammon’s eyes had finally become flooded with tears and he still didn’t say much, he just smiled and tried to wipe them away. 

“I...I don’t know what to say.” I sniffled.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain anything right now. I think we’re all just happy to see you.” Satan replied, quickly blotting a tear away. The boys and I spent a while longer just hugging and crying, until the reunion was interrupted by a familiar voice. 


	7. Chapter 7

“What...what’s going on?” Belphegor said, standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

“Belphie...it’s me...” I smiled at him, and started to walk toward him, arms outstretched. But before I could get too close, Belphie quickly entered his demon form, and I stopped, looking at him in shock.

“I’m sorry...” I took a step back. 

“Belphie, calm down...” said Beel, walking over to put his hand on Belphie’s shoulder. Belphie pushed his hand away and stepped closer to me.   


“You think you can just leave us all heartbroken and confused and then come back and act like everything is okay?” He raised his voice at me, glaring at me in anger.  


“I never meant to hurt you, Belphie. I never meant to hurt any of you. It was complicated...”

“Complicated? Oh come on! That’s bullshit! You abandoned us! We loved you and you dumped us like old garbage!” He was shouting now, and he lunged toward me. Beel reached out to grab him, and Satan started to rush over to stop him, but before they could intervene something happened that no one was expecting.  


I felt anger and sorrow rising in my chest. Such deep and powerful emotion that simple tears couldn’t fully relieve. I felt like I was going to explode. It was then that I changed.   


“Back off!” I shouted at Belphie. He did, stepping back, staring at me in disbelief. I was confused, and I looked around to see the rest of the brothers with the same shocked expressions on their faces. Then, I felt a strange sensation on my back. I turned around to a mirror on the wall and discovered that two large wings were now coming out from behind me. I looked back and saw a long, pointed tail as well. I looked at the brothers and they were just as speechless as I was.   


“Wow...so you really are a demon now.” Levi finally broke the silence.

“I suppose that makes sense, but still, it’s surprising.” Satan added.   


I turned to Belphie and frowned, shaking my head. He seemed to have calmed down a bit now.

“I know you’re angry with me. And I know a simple apology isn’t going to fix everything. But remember what happened after you escaped the attic?” I asked. He scoffed, looking away from me.

“I thought we were past that.” He said.

“Exactly. We are. Not because you apologized with words, but because you worked hard to show me that you were really sorry. I was able to forgive you and trust you again with time and effort. So, can’t you at least try and do the same for me?” I explained. 

Beel put his arm around Belphie and rubbed his brother’s shoulder, reassuring him. Belphie thought for a moment and then turned to leave the room.   


“Whatever. My brothers are happy so I won’t take that from them. Maybe we can talk about it again later.” He said before he left. Even though he was still acting cold, I knew he would come around eventually.   


“So you’re a demon now...meaning you’ve passed on...meaning...you’re here to stay?” Mammon asked, his eyes glimmering with hope.   


“Yes, I’m not going anywhere this time, I promise.” I hugged him tightly.   


“We’re all really happy to see you again.” Satan said. “But aren’t you forgetting something?”   


“What is it?” Asmo chimed in.   


“Lucifer still doesn’t know you’re here.” Satan said. My heart dropped. I felt all the same fear and anxiety come rushing back.   


“Is he here?” I asked.   


“Not right now.” said Mammon. “He stayed late at RAD today to finish up some work. He’ll be here soon though.”

“At least that’s gives me a little time...” I said. The brothers knew that I loved all of them, but that Lucifer had been the one true love of my life. So they decided to help me.   


“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Asmo began. “You’re going to go to your room and wait, and when Lucifer is home, we’ll wait for him to go to his study. Then, we’ll come get you and you can go talk to him.”

“My room?” I asked, confused. “Do I even have one anymore?”   


“Well, no.” Satan said. “There’s actually a new exchange student staying in the room you had originally. You’ll meet them later. So I guess we’ll have to figure something else out.”

“Lilith’s room is still empty.” Beel spoke up. The brothers nodded, agreeing with the idea. 

  
“Huh? Are you sure that’s okay, Beel? I know how important that room is to you.” I felt guilty.  
  
“Of course it’s okay. You’re Lilith’s descendent after all. And besides, it’s the only option.” Beel gave me a reassuring smile.   


So it was settled. The brothers took me to Lilith’s room and instructed me to wait for their que. 


	8. Chapter 8

Asmo decided to wait with me, helping me fix my hair and lending me some better clothes. I was happy to have him with me. Although he could be self centered, he seemed to be the easiest to talk to. He never held back his own opinions, and there wasn’t much you could say to make him feel awkward. He was actually a good listener, too. 

“I’m just so nervous.” I said as Asmo brushed my hair. 

“It was really hard for Lucifer to deal with you cutting ties, but it was a long time ago. I think he’ll be open to moving forward.” Asmo tried to make me feel better. 

“It was a long time ago to me. But you guys have lived for thousands of years. One human lifetime probably flies by from the perspective of a demon. But thanks for trying to comfort me.” I said. “So, how bad was it after I broke things off?”

“Pretty bad at first. Lucifer didn’t leave his room at all for the first few days, not even to eat. Even after he emerged, he didn’t speak to us. He only spoke when it was necessary for his work. Finally we grew tired of his sulking so we forced him to tell us what his problem was. That’s when he told us you didn’t want to see us anymore.” Asmo frowned.

“I’m...I’m so sorry...” I hung my head and tried not to start crying again. “It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”

“Then why did you do it?” He asked.

“Because I couldn’t deal with the fact that I was getting older. I felt ugly and unworthy of Lucifer’s love. It just didn’t seem to make sense for us to be together. I felt like I was holding him back.” 

“You know, I understand.” Asmo said.

“You do?” I replied.

“Yes. I’m the most beautiful demon in the Devildom. I’m lucky that I get to stay young and handsome for such a long time. But I know that some day I won’t be. And that really scares me! I hate thinking about it. Besides, my looks are the only reason most people like me. I know a lot of people think I’m a snob and they don’t like my personality. My looks are all I’ve got! I can’t imagine losing them.” He shook his head, still frowning.

“Well I’m glad you understand me. But please don’t be so hard on yourself, Asmo. You’re a wonderful person, and if people don’t know that, it’s just because they only know one side of you. If someone isn’t willing to get to know you for the things that make you great, then you don’t need them anyway.” I stood up and hugged him, and he rubbed my back gently. 

“Thank you. I’m so happy that you’re back. I missed having someone to talk to like this!” He giggled and finally gave me a sweet smile. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Asmo went to see who it was. It was Mammon, and he stuck his head in. 

“Lucifer’s home. He’s in his study now.” He whispered. I looked frantically at Asmo and my stomach started doing backflips. Asmo patted my back and smiled.

“Go talk to him. No matter what happens, we’ll be here for you. Go on, don’t waste any more time!” He cheered me on. 

I nodded at Asmo and went with Mammon out the door. I struggled to breathe as he led me down the hall toward the study. We stopped a few doors down and Mammon gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leaving me on my own. 


	9. Chapter 9

I stood outside the door, unable to move. I just stared at it, my heart racing at the idea of Lucifer on the other side. There wasn’t a single day I hadn’t thought of him, and he was right on the other side of that door. So why was I hesitating?

Because I was terrified that he wouldn’t be as happy to see me as I was to see him. What if he lashed out at me like Belphie did? Or what if he didn’t even want to look at me? Could I really blame him after what I’d done?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of papers shuffling beyond the door. He was definitely in there. I knew if I waited any longer I was likely to pass out or vomit. So, I quietly stepped toward the door. I took a deep breath and knocked softly before turning the knob and slowly pushing it open. 

I peeked in and saw Lucifer. His back was turned to me as he stood and flipped through a notebook. I realized that he didn’t even see me. Surely he was aware that someone was at his door, but he hadn’t turned around. 

“If you’re about to ask what’s for dinner, let me remind you I gave my dinner duty to Satan. He said he wanted to try a new recipe so go ask him.” Lucifer sighed, jotting something down in the small black book. I suddenly felt the urge to laugh, but I managed to stifle it. He thought I was Beelzebub. I pushed the door open a little more and took a step inside. 

“I’m...I uh...I’m not Beel.” I stuttered, barely above a whisper. Lucifer whipped around in surprise and just stared at me. I couldn’t do anything besides stare right back at him. 

“Hello.” I finally managed to push out a single word. Lucifer sat his notebook down on his desk and took a step closer. 

“Hello.” He replied with a furrowed brow. 

“I...” my head felt empty and I wasn’t sure if I remembered how to form complete sentences. 

“This is somewhat unexpected.” Lucifer cleared his throat, brushing his hair away from his face. I realized then that I hadn’t even been looking at his face. But now I was, and I could have sworn my heart cracked in several places. I wanted to run to him, but I knew that I couldn’t. I waited by the door, giving him space. 

“Every human life comes to an end eventually.” I said. He nodded, understanding the situation better now. He took another step toward me, pushing his desk chair in. 

“Yes, that’s correct. I suppose I shouldn’t be so surprised...I knew this would happen someday. But of course I couldn’t have known exactly when.” He spoke matter-of-factly, masking his true emotions just like he was always known to do. 

“Oh, you knew this would happen?” I asked, looking down at the floor. I knew the longer I looked at his handsome face the quicker I would fall apart. 

“I meant to say, I knew your days in the human realm would end. I didn’t know that this exact thing would happen.”

He was silent for a moment.

“Although I hoped that it would.”

I quickly looked up at him and he looked back at me, his eyes glistening. He gripped the top of his desk chair tightly. Though we hadn’t seen each other in a long time, I never forgot how to read him. It was those words and that look in his eyes that let me know it was time to let it go. My vision quickly became blurry as tears filled my eyes, and unable to restrain myself any longer, I ran to him. I crashed into his arms like a wave and I felt him grasp me tightly.

I sobbed into his chest and he softly ran his fingers through my hair, holding me tight. It took a while for me to catch my breath but once I did, I looked up at him. A tear ran down his cheek as he smiled at me, his thumb caressing my damp face.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Lucifer. I’m so—“ 

“Ssshh. You’re here now. You’re home. I’m happy you’re home.” He leaned down and kissed me, fireworks crackling in each one of nerve endings as our lips collided. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt just as weak as I did the first time we kissed in this very room almost 70 years ago. 

We kissed and held each other and cried for a very long time. Years of pent up feelings finally came pouring out. Eventually we felt tired, so he sat down in his chair and held me in his arms for a while, until we heard the others setting the table for dinner. 


	10. Chapter 10

“So you’re staying here, right?” Levi asked with a mouthful of food.

“I’ll have to speak to Diavolo about that. This is technically student housing, after all.” Lucifer answered Levi’s question for me. 

“If we all have to go to school you do too!” Mammon pointed his fork at me.

“I wouldn’t mind. I’d probably feel left out if I didn’t get to go to RAD with you guys.” 

“So it’s official! Welcome back!” Asmo clapped his hands, sending food flying off of his fork and onto Satan’s plate. 

“Don’t do that, Asmo.” Satan said, annoyed. “Anyway now that you’re a demon we’ll have to have a true demonus drinking contest. It wasn’t fair when you were a human.” He smiled. 

“Sorry I’m late!” An unfamiliar voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a young man with sandy hair, his RAD uniform in disarray much like Mammon wore his. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it, have a seat.” Lucifer pointed at the only empty chair.

“You must be the current exchange student. I’m—“

“You’re MC!” He smiled wide, waving back to me. “We learned about you and Solomon in my ‘Humans and Demons Relations’ class!” 

“Oh...okay then...well it’s nice to meet you!” I replied, blushing a little.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Sorry you died.” He said, causing Lucifer to nearly choke on his dinner, and sending Belphegor into a fit of laughter. 

“Ahem...this is Dante.” Lucifer cleared his throat. Dante smiled innocently. 

“Hello, Dante. I look forward to getting to know you. After all I need someone to talk about the human realm with.” I passed him a plate of food. 

As dinner started winding down and plates became bare, there were only a few of us left at the table. I was trying to eat as much as I could before Beel had time to take everything for himself. As I was eating someone slipped the last cupcake onto my plate and I looked up to see that it was Belphie, now quickly walking up the stairs. I smiled to myself and then turned back just in time to catch Beel’s large hand reaching for my cupcake. I swatted at it and we both laughed.

My stomach was full and so was my heart. Of course things weren’t just perfectly wrapped up with a nice little bow, but I was happy to know that we had all been able to do some healing over the years, and that we were starting new from a good place. More than anything, I was happy to be home. 


End file.
